dunefandomcom-20200223-history
AG Timeline/DE
The timeline represents events chronicled in Willis E. McNelly's Dune Encyclopedia, an'' in universe document'' supposedly published in the year 15540 AG. This page is part of a series of different Dune Timelines. Continued from BG Timeline/DE. After Guild ;0 :The Lion Throne/DE, the Spacing Guild/DE and CHOAM/DE (as the arm of the Landsraad/DE) combine to form the Imperium/DE. ;3 :Elrood I Al-Aziz becomes Emperor ;70 :Henoor II Negara I becomes Emperor House of Alman Corrino ;104 :Elrood is assassinated and Alman I becomes Emperor; the Atreides fortunes fall.Atreides, House, Foundation of ;122 :Alman brings a bill of attainder before the Landsraad against Elias Atreides. House of Saluso Corrino ;123 :Alman is assassinated; Saudir II Negara II becomes Emperor House of Alman Corrino ;184 :Alman II becomes Emperor :Alman murders Demetrios IV Atreides and redistributes Atreides lands. ;206 :Alman III becomes Emperor :Estil I becomes Emperor House of Saluso Corrino ;207:Elrood II "Menemtahe" I becomes Emperor again thanks to Thomas Atreides. He is made Duke of Jaddua. ;236:Rugo I Saluso II becomes Emperor ;240:Wensic I "Menemtahe" II becomes Emperor ;337 :The Great Convention/DE is ratified. House of Alman Corrino ;345:Alman IV becomes Emperor ;346:Alman executes Thomas II Atreides and attaints Jaddua and the Atreides planetary fiefdom. ;365:Wallach I becomes Emperor House of al-Qair ;369:Baste Henli I al-Qair becomes Emperor ;381:Alkman Atreides petitions for restoration of the County of Thuestes. ;385:The Lishash Rebellion. ;388:Rebellion is crushed, being the last significant armed resistance against the Empire. House or Rautha :Saudir III usurps the throne. He designates Salusa Secundus/DE as prison planet. House of Alman Corrino ;390:Wallach I is restored. He uses Salusa Secundus as a training ground for the Sardaukar/DE. House of Saluso Corrino ;416:Sheuset II Costin II becomes Emperor House of Rautha ;445:Saudir IV becomes Emperor House of Alman Corrino ;451:Wallach I returns once more to the throne. ;453:Avelard I becomes Emperor ;459:Saluso III becomes Emperor ;477:Corrin II becomes Emperor ;482:Shaddam I becomes Emperor ;548:Villish Saluso IV becomes Emperor ;549:Shaddam I is restored to the throne. House of al-Qair ;549:Harmon I al-Qair becomes Emperor House of Alman Corrino ;553:Ezhar I Palaigodes becomes Emperor House of al-Qair protectorate ;556:Kalus I al-Qair becomes Regent. ;561:Kalus I serves as Protector. ;575:Harmon II al-Qair serves as Protector. House of Alman Corrino ;603:Iason Atreides persuades Harmon to step down in favor of Audrii I, who becomes Emperor. The government is reorganized as a trierarchy. ;635:Iason becomes Count Aramanli. ;669:Sheuset III becomes Emperor ;681:Heraklios II Atreides becomes Count. ;715:Heraklios is killed by Ivan Harkonnen. ;745:Saudir V becomes Emperor ;803:Alia I Salusa becomes Emperor ;883:Corrin III becomes Emperor ;889:Elrood III becomes Emperor ;933:Wallach II becomes Emperor ;995:Audrii II becomes Emperor House of Feyd ;1027:Feyd I usurps the throne ;1044:Surprise attack against rebel headquarters; Paulos II Atreides is killed. Alexios Atreides escapes with the young prince. ;1051:Estil II becomes Emperor ;1096: Odusseus Atreides leads a raid against Ibleam III and Ibleam IV.Atreides House, Prominent members ;1099:Feyd II becomes Emperor; he is murdered by his officers 2 weeks later House of Alman Corrino :Josif I becomes Emperor ;1134:Regent and Landsraad President Yahya bin Isa becomes Emperor ;1145:Ezhar II becomes Emperor ;1159:Birth of Maometh.Zensunni Wanderers, History ;1188:Istaivan or Ivan I becomes Emperor ;1221:Mikael I the Builder becomes Emperor ;1234 :Gilbertus Albans/DE founds the order of Mentats/DE on the planet Septimus. ;1241:Death of Maometh. ;c. 1244 :The order of Mentats move to Tleilax/DE. ;1265:Saluso V becomes Emperor. ;1352:Elrood IV becomes Emperor. ;1381:Ali Ben Ohashi breaks frm the teachings of Maometh; beginnings of the Zensunni/DE religion. ;1428:Leto I becomes Emperor. ;1487 :Imperial Seat moves to Kaitain/DE. ;1530:Wensic II becomes Emperor. ;1538:Henoor III becomes Emperor. ;1572: Less than 50,000 known Zensunni on Terra. The Regency ;1604:Landsraad President Sa'ad Khumali is elected as Emperor. ;1616:Esteban Borges becomes Emperor. ;1622:Juan Borges becomes Emperor. ;1624:Avelard II Mustami becomes Emperor. ;1647:Maria I Mustami becomes Empress. ;1680:Mustami is forced to resign. Damiano Fulgencio becomes Regent but also resigns after 2 weeks. Interregnum :A loosely organized committee of Great Houses/DE rules the Landsraad (Interregnum) :2 decades of internecine war resulting to economic depression. The conflict is used by Achilleus Atreides to further the House's interests. First House of Corrin Corrino ;1701:Corrin IV becomes Emperor. Era of the Princes begins. ;1735:Irulon I becomes Emperor. ;1846:Corrin V becomes Emperor. ;1848:Saudir or Sidir VI becomes Emperor. ;1860:Corrin V returns to the throne. ;1877:Sidir VI] returns to the throne. ;1882:Corrin V returns to the throne (3rd reign) ;1884:Ezhar III becomes Emperor. ;1886:Sidir VI returns to the throne (3rd reign) ;1892:Audrii III becomes Emperor. ;1897:Corrin V returns to the throne (4th reign) :Corrin VI becomes Emperor. ;1908:Corrin V returns to the throne (5th reign) ;1919:Corrin VII becomes Emperor. ;1935:Sidir VI returns to the throne (4th reign) :Corrin VI returns to the throne (2nd reign) :Corrin V returns to the throne (6th reign) ;1937:Audrii III returns to the throne (2nd reign) ;1938:Corrin V returns to the throne (7th reign) ;1940:Costin III becomes Emperor. ;1955:Sidir VII becomes Emperor. ;1955:Corrin V returns to the throne (8th reign) ;1956:Negara III becomes Emperor. ;1961:Audrii III returns to the throne (3rd reign) ;1963:Menemtahe III becomes Emperor. ;1963:Sidir VI returns to the throne (5th reign) ;1965:Corrin V returns to the throne (9th reign) ;1969:Audrii III returns to the throne (4th reign) :Costin IV becomes Emperor. ;1977:Menemtahe IV becomes Emperor. ;1984:Costin IV returns to the throne ;1988:Menemtahe IV returns to the throne ;1990:Audrii III returns to the throne (5th reign) ;1993:Menemtahe IV returns to the throne (3rd reign) :Costin V becomes Emperor. ;2000:Sidir VIII becomes Emperor. ;2066:Sidir IX becomes Emperor. ;2075:Costin VI becomes Emperor. ;2113:Menemtahe V becomes Emperor. :Sidir X becomes Emperor. ;2144:Sidir XI becomes Emperor. ;2159:Costin VII becomes Emperor. ;2169:Sidir XII becomes Emperor. ;2188:Sidir XIII becomes Emperor. ;2191 :Maximos Atreides is killed by Sidir XIII's ending the Atreides economic ascendacy. :(2 months later) Peleus Atreides poisons Sidir. End of the Era of the Princes. Interregnum :A second Interregnum with Landsraad rule begins. House of Shahrukh Corrino ;2197:Shahrukh Kenric I becomes Emperor. ;2201: Peleus Atreides named Siridar Count of Hestia and Duke of Atreus. ;2238:Basil I Yusuf becomes Emperor. ;2249:Ismal Kenric II becomes Emperor. ;2282:Kemal Basil II becomes Emperor. ;2302:Demetrios XVII Atreides is born. ;2321:Kenman I Mahmud becomes Emperor. ;2333:Rukhash [[Kenton I becomes Emperor. ;2355:Duke Demetrios XVII Atreides. ;2372:Hamin [[Costin VIII becomes Emperor. ;2385:Basil III al-Tam "The Blue" becomes Emperor. ;2391:Regent Harmhab Menemtahe VI usurps the throne. ;2395:Revolt in the Imperial household deposes Harmhab. Kenric III al-Kam becomes Emperor. ;2401:Demetrios dies. ;2411:Alia II becomes Empress. House of Halleck Corrino ;2413:Halleck I becomes Emperor. ;2458:Halleck II becomes Emperor. ;2541:Avelard III becomes Emperor. ;2542:Ezhar IV becomes Emperor. ;2579:Avelard IV becomes Emperor. ;2599:Halleck III becomes Emperor. ;2638:Avelard V becomes Emperor. ;2640:Sheuset IV becomes Emperor. ;2643:Avelard VI becomes Emperor. ;2650:Halleck IV usurps the throne. ;266:Audrii IV becomes Emperor. ;2675 :The Triumvirate of Ratibor Beskid, Phidias Latzko and Eli Dupleix. ;2698:Ratibor Beskid dies. House of Sidir Corrino ;2700:Sidir XIV Estil III becomes Emperor. ;2704:Phidias Latzko dies. ;2706:Eli Dupleix dies. ;2727:Corrin VIII becomes Emperor. ;2756:Elrood V becomes Emperor. ;2800 :Elrood V gives Poritrin/DE (Epsilon Alangue III) to House Maros. Siridar Baron Charles Mikarrol of Terra sends two million Zensunni/DE to populate the planet. Zensunni Migration begins. ;2829:Paulos VII Atreides dies. ;2836:Alia III becomes Empress. ;2838:Ghanim becomes Emperor. ;2842:Irulon II becomes Emperor. ;2954:Shaddam II becomes Emperor. ;3115:Saluso VI The Tragic becomes Emperor. ;3122:Corrin IX becomes Emperor. ;3207:Dunamis becomes Empress. House of Alman Corrino ;3310:Alman V The Wise becomes Regent. ;3336:Alman V becomes Emperor. :Corrin X becomes Emperor. ;3351:Alman VI becomes Emperor. ;3367:The first recorded instance of a War of Assassins/DE: House Harkonnen/DE vs House Pardee.War of Assassins ;3375:House Pardee virtually obliterated. ;3401: Atreus IV Atreides dies. ;3405:Sheuset V becomes Emperor. ;3410:Alman VII becomes Emperor. ;3413:Alia IV marries her brother and becomes Empress. becomes Emperor. ;3441:Alia IV dies. ;3449:Saluso VII becomes Emperor. House of Shi-Lang Protectorate ;3522:James Shi-lang becomes Protector. ;3536:House Masudi was executed and extinct. Interregnum ;3544:Shi-lang's office ends. Beginning of an Interregnum. House of Ghulan Corrino ;3584:Henli II bin Ghulan becomes Emperor. ;3636:Irulon III becomes Emperor. ;3678:Sidir XV becomes Emperor. ;3715:Henli III becomes Emperor. ;3740:Henli IV becomes Emperor. :Henli V usurps the throne for 3 days. House of Saluso Henoor Corrino ;3743:Henoor IV becomes Emperor. ;3749:Corrin XI becomes Emperor. ;3756:Assassin Keshas Zhorzh succumbs to chaumurky, probably administered by an Imperial servant.Assassin's Handbook ;3838:Sheuset or Sheset VI becomes Emperor. ;3844:Sheset VII becomes Emperor. ;3898:Wensic III becomes Emperor. ;3903:Saluso VIII becomes Emperor. ;3911:Audrii V becomes Emperor. ;3912:Sheset VIII becomes Emperor. ;3940:Elrood VI becomes Emperor. ;3977:Duke Agis III Atreides executed for high treason. ;4013:Lotto becomes Empress. House of Anders Corrino ;4037:Erik I Andersson becomes Emperor. ;4045:Erik II becomes Emperor. ;406l:Anders I becomes Emperor. ;4062:Erik III becomes Emperor. ;4070:Maria II becomes Empress. ;4077:Josif II becomes Emperor. ;4099:Josif III becomes Emperor. ;4128:Erick IV becomes Emperor. ;4171:Alia V becomes Empress. ;4250:Rugo II becomes Emperor. ;4252:Wallach III becomes Emperor. ;4260:Kenric IV becomes Emperor. ;4269:Kenric V becomes Emperor. ;4293:Kenman II becomes Emperor. ;4315:Duke Archelaos II Atreides dies. ;4344:Alman VIII becomes Emperor. ;4354:Wallach IV becomes Emperor. ;4355:Alman VIII returns to the throne. ;4359:Count Isfahan serves as Regent. :Alman VIII returns to the throne (3rd reign) ;4362:Vasili Medvedev serves as Regent. ;4366:Alman VIII returns to the throne (4th reign). ;4366:Wallach IV returns to the throne (2nd reign). ;4367:Wallach IV reigns as Avelard VII. ;4375:Alman VIII returns to the throne (5th reign). ;4375:Duke Harilan of Iasi becomes Regent. First Republic ;4381:Harilan's office ends. Beginning of the First Republic. :During the chaos Duke Kleomenes VI Atreides is killed. ;4400:Most of the bloodshed is over.House Atreides House, and Imperial rule House of Ezhar Corrino ;4404:Ezhar V usurps the throne. ;4411:Ezhar's office ends. House of Menemtahe Corrino ;4481:Menemtahe VII claims the throne. ;4482:Menemtahe's office ends. ;4492 :Poritrin is given to House Alexin. The Sardaukar are sent to remove the Zensunni, sending five million to Bela Tegeuse and five million to Salusa Secundus. ;4498:Birth of Atreus Atreides. House of Costin Corrino ;4506:Costin IX briefly claims the throne. House of Atreus Corrino ;4552:Atreus becomes Emperor. End of the First Republic. ;4553:Pausanias VIII Atreides is created Siridar Duke of Gallatin. ;4641:Mikael II The Depraved becomes Emperor. Second Republic (4670-4813)]] ;4670:During a massive popular revolt, Mikael abdicates and retires to a monastery. Second Republic begins. House of Daryai Corrino ;4722:Daryai Ezhar VI claims the throne. ;4731:Elim becomes Emperor. House of Atreus Corrino ;4813:Mikael II is restored from cryogenic suspension and returns to the throne. End of the Second Republic. ;4888:Mikael III desposes his father and becomes Emperor. ;4892:Mikael IV becomes Emperor. ;4897:Mikael V becomes Emperor. ;4899:Mikael VI becomes Emperor. ;4913:Mikael II escapes his cell in spring, kills his sons and returns to the throne (3rd reign). Age of Pretenders (Imperium) ;4915:Mikael is murdered by his daughter. Avelard VIII Sulaiman becomes Emperor for 2 weeks. :Imposter Corrin XII becomes Emperor for 2 days). :Lord Protector Sidir XVI becomes Emperor. ;4916:Alver I Reginaud becomes Emperor for 4 hours. :Audrii VI becomes Emperor for 3 months. ;4917:Liard becomes Emperor for 5 weeks. :Turenne becomes Emperor for 10 days. :Duke Protector Phyfe becomes Emperor. ;4919:Layard Menemtahe VIII becomes Emperor. ;4921:Biron Rhibera becomes Emperor for 1 day. :Julian becomes Emperor for 6 weeks. Follows the Third Republic. Third Republic Second House of Corrin Corrino ;4935:Corrin XIII becomes Emperor. End of the Third Republic. Atreides Dukes stay our of Imperial politics. ;5017:Henoor V becomes Emperor. ;5062:Corrin XIV becomes Emperor. ;5122 :First Face Dancers/DE appear as entertainers at the Court of Corrin XIV. ;5207:Jaunvarai I becomes Emperor. ;5225:Ezhar VII becomes Emperor. ;5295 :Ezhar VII releases the Zensunni on Salusa Secundus, sending them to Ishia/DE (Beta Tygri II). ;5307:Destrym becomes Emperor. Third Protectorate ;5321:Kelal Djordjevich becomes Protector. ;5345-5348: Protector Djordjevich appoints a committee to discuss legalized murder under the Great Convention/DE and the Guild Peace. The Assassin's Handbook/DE is revisioned. ;5359:The Landsraad/DE ratifies the Assassin's Handbook. ;5420:Theron I Papshvili becomes Protector. ;5474:Ashot Gregorian becomes Protector. ;5511:Kernels Karamtsev becomes Protector. ;5582:Harisy Ableman becomes Protector. ;5615:Koroi Muratomi becomes Protector. ;5618:Lamia Westring becomes Protector. ;5660:Teimuraz Bagration becomes Protector. House of Bagrat Corrino ;5670:Teimuraz I becomes Emperor. :Josifa becomes Empress. ;5722:Bagrat I becomes Emperor. ;5738:Teimuraz II becomes Emperor. ;5756:Bagrat II becomes Emperor. ;5794:Bagrat III becomes Emperor. House of Shaddam Corrino ;5801:Shaddam III becomes Emperor. ;5859:Forbin I becomes Emperor. ;5919:Corrin XV becomes Emperor. ;5944:Qabus becomes Emperor. ;5980:Estil IV becomes Emperor. ;5999:Irulon IV becomes Emperor. ;6049 AG :Zensunni on Bela Tegeuse are transported, most to Harmonthep, and the others to Rossak (Alces Minor V). ;6062:Estil V becomes Emperor. ;6072:Alia VI becomes Empress. House of Estil Corrino ;6205:Estil VI becomes Emperor. ;6231:Irulon V becomes Emperor. ;6236:Estil VII becomes Emperor. ;6249:Corrin XVI becomes Emperor. ;6262:Herold becomes Emperor. ;6285:Letoor becomes Emperor. ;6300:Kenrod I becomes Emperor. ;6301:Estival I usurps the throne. ;6303:Jesrum becomes Emperor. ;6316:Kenrod II becomes Emperor. ;6349:Jesrod becomes Emperor. ;6391:Jestin becomes Emperor. ;6424:Malcom Sidir XVII becomes Emperor. ;6458:Faradh I becomes Emperor. ;6509:Gamis Kenrod II becomes Emperor. ;ca. 6600 AG :A Sayyadina on Rossak discovers a plant whose ingestion unlocks the "voices within." ;6615:Jesric becomes Emperor. ;663:Corrin XVII becomes Emperor. ;6691:Malcor Kenrod IV becomes Emperor. ;6708:Jefri Saluso IX becomes Emperor. ;6732:Wenlian becomes Emperor. ;ca. 6800 AG :Harmonthep (satellite of Delta Pavonis), is destroyed by unknown causes. House of Forbin Corrino ;6812:Forbin II becomes Emperor. Fourth Republic ;6826:Forbin ends his office. Fourth Republic begins. House of Forbin Corrino ;6828:Forbin II returns to the throne. End of the Fourth Republic. ;6835:Wensic IV becomes Emperor. ;6855:Forbin II returns to the throne(3rd reign). ;6865:Jasmine becomes Empress. ;6865:Thibaut or Theobald I becomes Emperor. ;6874:Corrin XVIII Thibaut II becomes Emperor. ;6892:Harmon III becomes Emperor. ;6898:Thibaut III becomes Emperor. :Hugo Corrin XIX becomes Emperor. ;6913:Corbin I becomes Emperor. ;6966:Harmon IV becomes Emperor. :Faradh II becomes Emperor. ;6987:Corbin II becomes Emperor. ;7045:Faradh III becomes Emperor. ;7071:Thibaut IV becomes Emperor. ;7115:Lemuli Forbin III becomes Emperor. ;7118:Thibaut V becomes Emperor. ;7164:Faradh IV becomes Emperor. ;7165:Mandoval Corbin III usurps the throne. ;7188:Faradh IV returns to the throne. ;7190:Faradh V becomes Emperor. House of Irulon Corrino ;7190:Irulon VI becomes Emperor. ;7193 :Zensunni on Rossak buy passage to Arrakis from the Spacing Guild. By this time, all Zensunni from both Ishia and Rossak have reached Arrakis. ;7255:Rugo III becomes Emperor. ;7318:Maria III becomes Empress. ;7332:Tomas Faradh VI becomes Emperor. ;7401:Kenrod V becomes Emperor. ;7415:Henli VI becomes Emperor. ;7425:House Atreides, fronted by Duchess Hippolute Atreides, leads several Houses Major/DE to support the demi-House of Hajus. House of Hajus Corrino ;7426:Fredhrick I al-Hajus becomes Emperor (the first Padishah). ;7456:Fredhrick II and Alia VII become Emperors. ;7477:Hippolute dies. Clio II Atreides succeeds her as Duchess. ;7451:Clio dies. Empress Alia inherits the Ducal throne. ;7519:Alia dies. Sidir XVIII becomes Emperor and Saurophon Atreides succeeds to the Duchy. ;7537:Avelard IX becomes Emperor. ;7551:Avelard X becomes Emperor. ;7553:Siridar Duke=Prince Nestor IV Atreides covets the Imperial seat and is executed. ;7603:Kalus II becomes Emperor. ;7628:Fredhrick III becomes Emperor. ;7637:Avelard XI becomes Emperor. ;7651:Elrood VII becomes Emperor. ;7700:Alman IX becomes Emperor. ;7711:Istaivan II becomes Emperor. ;7746:Avelard XII becomes Emperor. ;7775:Fredhrick IV Istaivan III becomes Emperor. ;7782:Avelard XIII becomes Emperor. ;7798:Fredhrick V becomes Emperor. ;7849:Fredhrick VI becomes Emperor. ;7893:Fredhrick VII becomes Emperor. ;7940:Audrii VII becomes Emperor. ;7992:Audrii VIII becomes Emperor. ;7993:Hajus I becomes Emperor. ;7997:Fredhrick VIII becomes Emperor. ;7998:Audrii IX becomes Emperor for 4 months. :Fredhrick VIII returns to the throne. ;8003:Fredhrick IX becomes Emperor. House of Tiiopa'it Corrino ;8008:House Atreides supports Tiiopa'it Roonaladh I in overthrowing Fredhrick. He becomes Emperor. ;8015:Siridar-Duke Telemachos Areides is impeached before the Landraad and executed. ;8035:Estival II becomes Emperor. ;8068:Wensic V becomes Emperor. ;8071:Alver II becomes Emperor. ;8088:Theron II becomes Emperor. ;8107:Roonaladh II becomes Emperor. ;8140:Anders II becomes Emperor. ;8144:Lannes becomes Emperor. ;8145:Wensicia becomes Empress. ;8147:Hemming Sidir XIX becomes Emperor. ;8153:Irulan I becomes Empress. ;8193:War of Assassins between House Steinhauser and House Boudreau. ;8194:Wensic VI becomes Emperor. ;8195:Feud between Steinhauser and Boudreau ends. ;8216:Chalic I becomes Emperor. ;8225:Wensic VII becomes Emperor. ;8277:Chalic II becomes Emperor. ;8292:Cimon becomes Emperor. ;8293:Estival III becomes Emperor. ;8300:Irulan II becomes Empress. ;8344:Geoffroi I Theron III becomes Emperor. ;8349:Hainal I becomes Emperor. ;8363:Estival IV becomes Emperor. ;8414:Estival V becomes Emperor. ;8455:Hainal II becomes Emperor. ;8465:Estival VI becomes Emperor. ;8499:Geoffroi II becomes Emperor. :Welman Irulon VII becomes Emperor. ;8506:Geoffroi II returns to the throne. ;8511:Irulon VIII becomes Emperor. ;8539:Kenrod VI becomes Emperor. ;8561:Wensic VIII becomes Emperor. ;8588:Estival VII becomes Emperor. ;8590:Wensic IX becomes Emperor. :Hainal III usurps the throne. ;8609:Chalk III becomes Emperor. ;8611:Alver III becomes Emperor. ;8637:Hainal IV becomes Emperor. ;8659:Alman X becomes Emperor. ;866:Karladh becomes Emperor. ;8672:Roonaladh III becomes Emperor. ;8677:Paulos XVI Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8705:House Atreides support a revolt by the main line of House Corrino/DE. House of Hajus Elrood Corrino ;8708:Elrood VIII becomes Emperor. ;8711 :House Atreides is awarded the Siridar-Dukedom of Caladan. ;8715:Avelard XIV becomes Emperor. ;8722: Paulos completes Castle Caladan ;8732:Avelard XV becomes Emperor. ;8749:Kallistos III Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8751:Ezhar VII becomes Emperor. ;8754:Audrii X becomes Emperor. ;8762:Audrii XI becomes Emperor. ;8774:Avelard XVI becomes Emperor. ;8787:War of Assassins between House Choi, House Dwyer and House Ferguson. ;8788:Fredhrick XI becomes Emperor. ;8799:Basilios II Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8805:Fredhrick XII becomes Emperor. ;8818:Paulos XVII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8820:Delos Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8825:Theseus VIII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8835:Jaunvarai II becomes Emperor. ;8843:After years of bloodbath and weakened Choi, Dwyer and Ferguson, emperor Jaunvarai II intercedes to end the conflict. ;8862:Demetrios XX Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8904:Herakles Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8911:Fredhrick XIII becomes Emperor. ;8923:Corrin XX becomes Emperor. ;8925:Basilios III Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8961:Philippos XI Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8974:Fredhrick XIV becomes Emperor. ;8976:Fredhrick XV becomes Emperor. ;8977:Minos IV Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8978:Herakles Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8989:Odusseus IV Atreides becomes head of the House. ;8998:Josif IV becomes Emperor. ;9004:Nestor VII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9055:Philippos XII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9071:Ezhar VIII becomes Emperor. ;9090:Fredhrick XVI becomes Emperor. ;9116:Perseus VII Atreides usurps the throne but Philippos is restored. ;9123:Demetrios XXI Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9127:Fredhrick XVII becomes Emperor. :Avelard XVII becomes Regent. ;9149:Avelard becomes Emperor. ;9151:Josif V becomes Emperor. ;9156: L. L. Nefad proposes that the Coriolis storm/DE of Arrakis is multiple vortices associated with the turning of the wind vector by planetary rotation. ;9171:Corrin XXI becomes Emperor. :Avelard XVIII becomes Emperor. ;9173:Philippos XIII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9174:Ezhar IX becomes Emperor. ;9222:Orestes II Atreides becomes head of the House. :Tovat Gwinsted compiles pre-Butlerian legends in The Chronicles of the Conquerors. ;9235:Corrin XXII becomes Emperor. ;9249:Menelaos V Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9268:Alexandros VIII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9294:Ezhar X becomes Emperor. ;9301:Henoor VI becomes Emperor. :Orestes III Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9328:Ezhar XI becomes Emperor. ;9355:Philippos XIV Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9381:Ezhar XII becomes Emperor. ;9424:Sheset IX becomes Emperor. ;9441:Henoor VII becomes Emperor. ;9449:Arislakes I Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9458:Pausanias XXII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9471:Ezhar XIII becomes Emperor. ;9493:Josif VI becomes Emperor. ;9499:Avelard XIX becomes Emperor. ;9527: Marta Ptahtercicah investigates the mechanisms of water vapor transport between the poles of Arrakis.Arrakis, atmosphere ;9530:Audrii XII becomes Emperor. ;9541:Aristakes II Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9547:Henoor VIII becomes Emperor. ;9567:Pleistarchos Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9569:Konstantinos VII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9572:Ezhar XIV becomes Emperor. ;9584:Aristakes III Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9613:Kalus III becomes Emperor. ;9615:Josif VII becomes Emperor. ;9652:Philodelphos Atreides (Minos V) becomes head of the House. ;9658:Sidir XX becomes Emperor. ;9670:Josif VIII becomes Emperor. ;9675:Pausanias XXIII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9688:Ezhar XV becomes Emperor. ;9711:Demetrios XXXII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9731:Sheset X becomes Emperor. ;9732:Breeman Corrin XXIII becomes Emperor. ;9740:Aristakes IV Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9744:Kuros Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9751 :Elacca drug in relatively common use. ;9754:Ezhar XVI becomes Emperor. ;9760:Audrii XIII becomes Emperor. ;9769:Elias III Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9800:Minos VI Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9803:Hajus II Corrin XXIV becomes Emperor. ;9828:Audrii XIV becomes Emperor. ;9846 AG :Invention of Hunter-seeker. ;9851:Audrii XV becomes Emperor. :Orestes IV Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9876:Minos VII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9913:Iakobos II Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9924:Henoor IX becomes Emperor. ;9929:Kalman Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9935:Fredhrick XVIII becomes Emperor. ;9942:Minos VIII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;9960:Rauvard Kalus IV becomes Emperor. ;9988:Philippos XV Atreides becomes head of the House. ;ca. 10000 AG :Invention of the Distrans on Ix. ;10002:Akbar II Avelard XX becomes Emperor. ;10031:Hajus III becomes Emperor. ;10035:Minos IX Atreides becomes head of the House. ;10059:Minotauros Atreides is born.Atreides, Minotauros ;10077:Minos dies choking a piece of beef. Paulos XVIII Atreides becomes head of the House. ;10079:Fredhrick XIX becomes Emperor. ;10092 AG :Semuta extraction process discovered. ;10109:Minotauros Atreides (Mintor) is awarded the Emperor's Cross. ;10110:Birth of Vladimir Harkonnen/DE. ;10116:Paulos dies of a lingering ailment. Minotauros becomes head of the House. ;10120:Corrin XXV becomes Emperor. ;10121:Pardot Kynes/DE is born.Ecological transformation of Arrakis ;10122:Elrood IX becomes Emperor. ;10134:The Emperor convenes a panel to decide the succession of House Khumali. Duke Mintor participates.\ ;10135:Lovisa Rogier, Mintor's wife dies. He takes a concubine, Bekah. ;10140 AG :LETO ATREIDES (Duke Leto I) born.Areides, Duke Leto IAtreides, Paul ;10148:Ecaz/DE fogwood threatened by Cartha fungus; Kynes saves the crops by importing Kuenn's Fungus. ;10149:Elrood IX appoints Kynes as Planetologist for Arrakis. ;10150:Beginning of a turbulent era. ;10151:Kynes decides to contact the Fremen. ;10152: The first core samples taken from Kynes' trial zone. They reveal that the sand itself can provide nutrients for future plantings. ;10154 AG :LADY JESSICA born. ;10155 AG-AG :GURNEY HALLECK a Harkonnen slave on Giedi Prime. ;10156:Shaddam IV becomes Emperor. :Mitha dies. :Revolt at Mask Prime. Leto is sent as Designated Observer of House Atreides. ;10158 AG :DUNCAN IDAHO (the human) born. ;10160: Kynes is reported that that his plantings are thriving and orders the third-stage of the process. ;10163:Duke Mintor is killed by El Muerte. Leto I Atreides becomes head of the House. :More plants imported to Arrakis. ;10165:Duke Leto leads a combined force of Houses Atreides, Chusak and Tipnear to a raid against Giedi Prime/DE. The Harkonnen fleet suffers an immense damage, the slave-market of Baathaas is taken and 20000 slaves are liberated, including Gurney Halleck. ;10167: Duke Leto wins the Battle of Thar system. :By this year each Arrakian palmaries had tripled their area. ;10175 AG :PAUL ATREIDES born. :War of Assassins between House Moritani/DE and House Ginaz/DE. :Death of Pardot Kynes. ;10176:Leto wins the battle of Grumman. ;10177: Birth of Chani/DEChani Kynes ;10179 AG :First successful implant of the distrans in a human. ;10180: Falra killed in a rockslide ;10181:Total defeat of the Ginaz. ;10182:War of Assassins between Harkonnen and House Kalifi, with the interference of Shaddam IV. ;10185: Birth of Buer Agarves/DEAgarves, Buer ;10190 AG-10191 AG :Shaddam IV declares Leto siridar governor of Arrakis. House Atreides moves to ARRAKIS. :Paul is subjected to the gom jabbar test and declared Kwisatz Haderach. ;10191 AG :War of Assassins between Harkonnen and Atreides; the largest one in recorded history with the most sweeping political consequences. :The Sardaukar attack on Arrakis kills Duke Leto; Paul and Jessica go into the desert with the Fremen. ALIA ATREIDES born. Paulos XIX Atreides becomes head of the House. :Stilgar/DE brings Paul and Jessica to Sietch Tabr/DE :Demise of Liet-Kynes/DE. ;10193 AG :Paul emerges as Usul, commanding the Fremen and Atreides remnants. Arrakis Revolt. :Last engagements between Shaddam IV's Sardaukar and Muad'Dib's Fremen. Battle of Arrakeen. Alia kills Baron Harkonnen.Alia Atreides :Paul regains control of Arrakis and its spice monopoly from Shaddam IV and forced his abdication. :Lady Jessica and Chani begin negotiations in favor of Paul's reign to the Landsraad and the Guild. ;10196 AG :SHADDAM IV abdicates; Irulan III becomes Regent. :Paul's reign was officialized. House of Atreides Corrino :Paul I Muad'Dib becomes Emperor :PAUL'S JIHAD. :According to a controversial account, Hasimir and Margot Fenring returned from Rakis with the deposed Shaddam IV and were attacked by Otto Aramsham/DE, who was killed in his attempt. ;10200 AG :FARAD'N (KENOLA) born to Wensicia and Count Dalak Kenola. ;10204 AG :Count Dalak dies suspiciously in 'thopter accident; Farad'n's last name is changed to Corrino. ;10205: Paul survives a stoneburner explosion against his life and is blinded. :Paul gives the hand of his young sister to Duncan Idaho as a reward for fealty. ;10208 AG :End of the Second Jihad. :GHOLA HAYT (Duncan-10208) is created and presented to Paul. ;10209 AG :Paul returns to Tabr with pregnant Chani/DE LETO II and GHANIMA born. CHANI dies. Paul goes into the desert, and Alia becomes regent. ;10210 AG :Alia dissolves the FEDAYKIN, Paul's Death-Commandos. ;10211: The Bene Gesserit Judiciary Council declares Alia an "Abomination to be Abhorred".Alia Atreides as Abomination Alia separates Ghanima from Harah.Atreides, Ghanima ;10217: Alia employs the personality of Baron Harkonnen to silence her inner voices. ;10218 AG :Duncan-10208 delivers Lady Jessica to House Corrino. ;10219 AG :Agarves finds Stilgar, but unwittingly brings Alia's forces to his refuge. Stilgar kills Agarves. He and his party are overwhelmed. :Leto II Atreides becomes head of the House. End of a turbulent era. ;10220: Conspiration against Alia. :Death of Alia. ;10221: Leto's transformation. He destroys the qanats of half palmaries. ;10225:Hasimir Fenring dies. ;10246 AG :Aitu Cinoli born on Yorba (Cygni Alpha-3). ;10249: Irulan retreats to Wallach IX/DE with her library and most of the Atreides Archives. ;10256: Death of Lady Jessica. ;10266: Cinoli leaves home and starts working for Gwent-Orlov. ;10271 AG :REVOLT OF THE FREMEN crushed, and its leader, Duncan-10235, is put to death. ;10276:Al-Harba quits his job and moves to Arrakis. ;10278:Al-Harba is "discovered" by Ghanima and Farad'n. ;10280:Al-Harba's first play, The Sandrider meets with acclaim. ;10281:Al-Harba and L. Fen Whately authorize an account at the Bank of Arrakeen. :Al-Harba writes Kuursar Divided ;10283:Al-Harba writes Shaddam IV and The History of Duke Leto, Part I ;10285:Al-Harba writes The History of Duke Leto, Part II ;10286:Al-Harba marries Vela Cinoli. ;10288:Al-Harba writes "Sook," He Said ;10289:Al-Harba writes Players at the Game of Pebbles ;10291:13 nAvlardim: Al-Harba writes to H. H. Kanadel about royalty payments. ;10292:Al-Harba writes The Dusty Palms ;10295:Al-Harba purchases half-interest in an Arrakeen restaurant. :The Chronicles of the Conquerors is translated on Arrakis. ;10296:Al-Harba writes Hasimir ;10297:Al-Harba writes The Shuumkee Progressions ;10298:Al-Harba writes Plenty of Time for Love ;10299:Al-Harba writes Carthage ;10300?:Al-Harba writes Not the Worm Ouroboros ;10302:Al-Harba writes Water for the Dead ;10303:Al-Harba writes Lichna ;10304:Al-Harba writes Ampoliros and The Arrakeen Tarot ;10305:Al-Harba writes Stilgar's Dream ;10306:Al-Harba supports a fellow playwright as a witness in a plagiarism suit. :Al-Harba writes Chani ;10310:Al-Harba writes Troubadour, Another Melody ;10312:Al-Harba writes Don't Drink the Water ;10313:Al-Harba retires and leaves Arrakeen. ;10317:Al-Harba dies on Fides. ;10320:Vela Cinoli edits the tome Works on Fides. ;10324:Champagne in My Slipper is published. ;10335:Guaddaf begins his career. ;10366:Guaddaf writes Judgment on Arrakeen.The Al-Harba question ;10402: Last sandworm sighted, already dying. ;10516: Death of Ghanima. ;10630:Avelarad Svif-Josif begins the controversy surrounding al-Harba's historicity. ;10635:Kurt Zhuurazh writes Al-Ada and al-Harba asserting that Farad'n Corrino was al-Harba. ;10638:Bsh. Joon Piitpinail writes Al-Ada is al-Harba, a seminal skeptical work concerning the historicity of Al-Harba. ;10647:Izhnaikas Bauf writes The Great Cryptogram supporting that al-Harba was Farad'n Corrino. ;10665: J. T. Duub writes Half-a-Dozen Harbas suggesting that Hasimir Fenring did not die, but assumed the identity of Harq al-Harba. ;10710:A. J. Kiilwan writes The Man Who Was al-Harba claiming that al-Harba's plays were written by emperor Leto II Atreides. ;10901: Z. G. Kynes completes mapping and interpretation of Arrakian surface.Arrakis - Morphology ;10941 AG :Duncan-10895 reveals the ritual of SIAYNOQ. ;10942: Birth of Cyris Nels, probable author of the Book of Alia. ;10970: First recorded Cult of Alia. ;c. 11000: Lors Karden writes Truth and Fancy in the Oral History. ;11013: Death of Cyris Nels. ;11099: Final Force joins with Duncan Idaho in an attempt to assassinate Leto II.Otto Aramsham ;11103: Unsuccessful assassination attempt ends. ;11301: Joon F. Hohshas provides an updated explanation of the coriolis storms.Arrakis - weather ;11673: Neja N'nam-Krib compiles a report against The Preacher for Archbishop Spil. ;11745 AG :THE ORDER OF MENTATS is suppressed by Leto II. ;12310-12420: Shortest recorded days on Arrakis. ;12335 AG :The execution of THE NINE HISTORIANS. ;12370: 5 nElroodim: The absolute shortest Arrakian day ever recorded (5.28 hours long). ;12704: Astronomer Chelin detects the Canopus system dust cloud.Arrakis, planetary system ;12725 AG :The Festival City of Onn is built according to the design of Duncan-12720. ;12820: Wildlife survey is completed on Arrakis. It shows a dramatic decrease in the numbers of birds and mammals, and the general health of several species.Arrakis - Oxygen saga :Leto appoints a scientific task force led by a Planetology Commission. ;12828:The task's force final report is completed. Oxygen content has dropped to 19.23%. ;12840: Oxygen content of Arrakian atmosphere reaches a minimum of 19.07%. ;12845: Oxygen content of Arrakian atmosphere starts to rise perceptably. ;12984: Evidence is found correlating Arrakis ice-age periods with the dust cloud opacity. ;13606: Birth of Moneo Atreides/DE.Atreides, Moneo Ibn Fuad al-Lichna ;13626: Moneo becomes leader of a rebellious group against Leto II. ;13631: Moneo subverts a group of 25 Fish Speakers/DE from the Onn garrison. ;13635: Moneo is tried by Leto; he enters Royal Service. ;13654: Lichna steps down and Moneo becomes Leto's majordomo. ;13659: Moneo uncovers a massive stockpile of melange on Kaitain/DE. ;13664: Moneo puts down a rebellion on Shandor (Theta Shaowei III). ;13667: Leto orders Moneo to participate to his breeding program. ;13698: Birth of Siona Atreides/DE.Atreides, Siona Ibn Fuad al-Seyefa ;13699: Seyefa Nycalle leaves Fish Speaker service. ;13708: Siona is sent to the Fish Speaker school at Onn. ;13709: Seyefa dies. ;13713: Moneo secretly visits Siona warns her about her heretical mockeries. ;13717: Siona graduates and organizes a group of rebels. ;13720: Leto introduces Nayla/DE as an agent to Siona's rebel group. ;13723: Siona's disastrous attempt against Leto's Citadel. Everyone in her group perishes, but Siona escapes with the Stolen Journals and plans of the Citadel. ;13724 AG :Leto II travels to Tuono Village to marry Hwi Noree/DE. Siona, Nayla and Idaho stage an ambush on the Royal Road. The bridge collapses killing Leto, Hwi and Moneo. The death of LETO II. End of the Atreides Imperium. ;13728:Idaho marries Siona. ;13791:Last Idaho dies. ;13953: Siona dies. ;14702 AG :THE Crompton Ruins discovered. ;14491: Ravan discovers Canopus B.Canopus, local star group ;14797: Quanal discovers splitting of the tertiary Korane absorption doublet and establishes the presence of a general magnetic field. ;15029: Xenach details an updated topography of Arrakis. ;15052: 25 nAlraanim: The longest Arrakian day recorded (43.2 standard hours). ;15104: R.V. Asterák reproduces the dust chasm effect in the laboratory.Arrakis - surface effects ;15188: Krai makes extensive studies on Ven's atmosphere, showing that it can't support organic molecules. ;15525 AG :The finding of THE Rakis Hoard. ;15540 AG :The publication of THE DUNE ENCYCLOPEDIA. Compiled by W. D. I. and W. E. M. ;15557: Nilen develops the microtronic detector. The nucleus of Starspen galaxy is observed.Canopus, galactic location